Christmas Prayers
by Alicia Blade
Summary: The girls have a foolproof plan to make Darien fall in love with Serena at the Christmas masquerade. Well, almost foolproof... One part.


Christmas Prayers  
Alicia Blade

...

**Alright, my last songfic re-post, sans lyrics. Christmas all year round. Enjoy!**

_"Mary was engaged to Joseph and traveled with him to Bethlehem. She was soon going to have a baby, and while they were there, she gave birth to her first- born son. She dressed him in baby clothes and laid him on a bed of hay, because there was no room for them in the inn."_  
Luke 2:5-7

Christmas Prayers 

"I don't want to go," she whined, folding her arms over her chest and sinking down into the red bench of the familiar café booth. 

"Aw, come on Sere! It'll be fun! What else do you have to do on Christmas Eve, anyway?" 

"Plenty!" 

"Like…?" 

"I… have to… finish wrapping presents!" 

The girls raised their eyebrows in speculation, staring at their friend unimpressed. "Right, like you'll put that much effort into them anyway. I'm so sure," muttered Raye beneath her breath. "Come ON Serena! Why don't you want to come? It's a party! Who in their right mind would miss out on a party!" 

"And a masquerade at that," included Mina, nodding her head vivaciously. "You LOVE dressing up! Think of all the cool costumes and dresses and masks there will be!" 

"And all the food," added Amy, smiling mischievously at the blonde across the table. "You wouldn't dare miss that, would you?" 

Serena moaned in response, shifting uncomfortably. "Why are all of you so intent on going to this thing, anyway? And more importantly, why do you want me to come?" 

"It wouldn't be the same without you," said Lita with a small pout. 

"And," said Amy, blushing a bit, "for the guys, of course!" 

Serena sighed. "You're all impossible! Forget it, I don't want to go!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because, for one, I don't have anything to wear. And secondly, because… well, if it's some of Andrew's long lost family or however they're related holding this thing, then… you know whose going to be there with his best friend." 

The girls glanced at each other. "But, Serena, we thought he'd be the first thing that would make you want to go." 

"Yeah, we all know you're so in love with Da—" 

"Shut up!" she hissed loudly, looking around the arcade. Her friends laughed as she finally managed to return her intense stare to them. "Would you guys be more careful! He could walk in here at any minute and hear you all saying how crazy I am about him! Can't you just HEAR him laughing at me?" 

"Oh, Serena, calm down. He's not going to hear it from us. When he finds out you're in love with him, it'll be from your very own lips." 

"And maybe not with words," said Lita with a wink. Serena's cheeks tinged bright red and she lowered her head. "Ugh, would you guys lay off already? He can't stand me! And that's why I don't want to go there. He'll be dancing with every beautiful girl in the place, leaving me to just sit and watch him. I don't want to see that." 

"But what if he asks YOU to dance?" 

"Oh, I'm so sure! Like he would EVER ask the klutzy, ditzy Meatball Head to dance at the most elegant ball of the year! Yeah right, in my wildest dreams!" 

"Hm… but what if… he didn't know he was dancing with Meatball Head?" 

"What?" 

"I've got it!" continued Mina, slamming a fist down on the table as a huge grin spread across her features. "We'll put you in a glorious costume that hides your face! He won't have the slightest clue who you are! And I'll make you look so beautiful that he'll fall instantly in love with his mysterious dancing partner!" 

Raye gasped, her hand flying up to her chest, clutching over her heart. "And then he'll ask you to dance and realize how incredibly perfect you are for him…" 

"...and when he finds out who you really are…" continued Amy. 

"...he'll finally realize how in love with the Meatball Head he is!" Lita finished with a joyful smile. "Mina, you're a genius!" 

"I know." She smiled happily. Immediately, the girls were washed into conversation on Serena's costume and plan of future love. The blonde only rolled her eyes, letting her head fall into the palm of her hand. Sometimes they just got too carried away. 

Her eyes drifted over the occupants of the arcade and café. As she let her gaze flow toward the counter, her lips parted slightly when she saw the young man sitting at the front, leisurely drinking a cup of coffee. She hadn't seen him come in. His black hair fell messily over his eyes, though she could still see their endless blue depths wavering over a newspaper he held in his free hand. His pale lips were turned down into a relaxed frown, his chiseled jawbone set firmly against the palm of his hand. He looked so cold there, if it hadn't been for the single tint of azure in his navy stare, adding the slightest touch of pure innocence to his masculine features. As her eyes were endlessly attached to him, never wanting to look away, she saw him furrow his brow and turn slightly toward her. Serena's lips opened a bit wider in confusion. His gaze turned to the floor and for the first time Serena noticed a small girl, about five years old, standing just below Darien's stool. She was holding an ice cream come, but with her new chocolate ice cream firmly planted on the marble floor. One small tear had already fallen down her rosy cheek. A small smile crossed over Darien's lips and he set down his paper, reaching for a small napkin before kneeling down before the girl and wiping the cloth over her cheeks. She sniffled and looked up at him. He only grinned wider, before waving a hand at Andrew, the tall blonde who worked at the arcade. 

"Two triple scoop chocolate sundaes, Andy!" Serena heard him order. She giggled as Andrew retrieved the orders and gave them to his best friend. Darien handed one to the small girl, lifting her up on the stool before reclaiming his seat and they ate their dessert together. The girl looked more than happy, licking away and chattering to her new best friend. 

Serena could feel her eyes go soft, her heart melt like it did when she watched dramatic romance movies. 

"So then we guess you'll be joining us at the party?" 

Instantly, Serena's attention was drawn away from the scene and she looked back at her friends who all smiled at her slyly. She heaved a longing sigh, letting her chin fall down to her chest. 

"You really think I'll have a chance with him?" 

"I'm positive. I'll make you irresistible!" proclaimed Mina happily. The blonde licked her lips, letting her eyes drift up once again. "Fine. I'll go." 

She felt a warm hand on hers and looked over at Raye, whose fiery eyes were glowing joyously. "We'll make this the best Christmas you've ever had, Meatball Head." 

"To be followed by a very happy New Year," added Lita with a wink. 

Serena couldn't help but smile. 

... 

Darien frowned at the sight before him as Andrew came rushing up to the tree he leaned against. "Where have you been? This thing started half an hour ago." 

"I know, I know. Rita decided to make some last minute adjustments to our costumes. You know how women are." 

"I was wondering about the get up." 

Andrew looked down, rubbing his sleeve over the metal chest plate to shine up a smudge he hadn't noticed earlier, before grinning widely at his best fiend and striking a heroic pose. "Honestly, can you think of anyone who would make a better knight in shining armor?" 

Darien laughed, folding his arms. "Not one, Andy, not one." 

"Didn't think so. Now what are you? A tux with a cape; creative, man." 

Chuckling, Darien reached into his pocket, pulling out a white mask and placing it over his eyes. "Ever heard of Tuxedo Mask?" With that, he also pulled out a large top hat from somewhere behind him, holding a pose as well, though much more relaxed than Andrew's had been. The blond laughed slightly, shaking his head. 

"Oh, is that it? Well lose the hat, okay?" He reached up, pulling off the hat as Darien laughed along. 

"Alright, we're set. Eh… where IS Maid Marian, anyway?" 

Andrew shrugged, beginning to walk toward the entrance of the grand building that people had been filtering into for some time. "She said she'd meet me here. I imagine she was going to fix up her own costume a bit too. Don't know why, though. I though she looked perfectly gorgeous in that princess hat of hers." 

"Oh, yes, dunce caps bring out the soft curves in her cheeks," Darien joked in a soft French accent. "Dude, you would think she looked perfectly gorgeous in a reindeer costume." 

Andrew laughed. "Ever seen her in one?" 

Continuously joking, they headed up the large marble stairs, revealing invitations as they walked inside, immediately met with the scene of dancing couples in ballroom dresses, tuxedos, costumes, and masks. Crystal chandeliers provided splendid lighting; the scents of colognes and gingerbread hung on the heavy warm air. All around the room were boughs of evergreen limbs, red berries, tinsel, and mistletoe. "They did a great job decorating this place," Darien mumbled as they headed inside, down another flight of red carpeted stairs to float against a wall out of the way of dancers. After there had been a moment of silence for each of them to analyze the surroundings, Darien cleared his throat, preparing what he had meant to ask Andrew days ago. 

"Hey, Andy," he choked out, instantly catching his friend's attention. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do… do you by any chance… know if… Serena's gonna be here?" 

Andrew stared at him for a moment, before letting a sad smile pull at the corners of his lips. "Honestly, I have no idea. I never did get the chance to talk to her about it. I wouldn't be all too terribly surprised though. I mean, Lita said that SHE would be here, and you know all those girls are joined at the hip, but… but I honestly couldn't tell you for sure." 

Darien sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, I understand. I just… I had this dream last night where she showed up and… and I asked her to dance and then… well, you know the whole happily ever after bit. It just kinda got my hopes up, I guess." 

Andrew grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Listen, I want you to promise me that if she DOES show up, you'll ask her to dance." 

"What? Andrew, you know I couldn't…" 

"Ah!" scolded Andrew, holding up a finger to instantly silence Darien's protests. "Just promise. We're not even sure she is going to be here, but if she is, it's about time you stopped running from your feelings. Come on, Darien, what's the worst thing that could happen?" 

"She laughs at me." 

"Which wouldn't happen. You know Serena would never do something like that. And what's the best thing that could happen?" 

Darien stared into space for a minute, before a blush came over his cheeks. "Alright, alright, I get your point. IF she shows up, I'll ask her to dance. But if she says no, I'm blaming it on you!" 

"Fine by me," grinned Andrew. "Hey, I think I see some candy canes over there. Come on, let's go get high on sugar!" 

... 

Darien sipped at his punch, watching as a very-in-love couple danced by him. The party had gone smoothly, but with no sign of his Meatball Head anywhere. He had almost lost hope of her showing up, and in some way was grateful that he wouldn't be risking his heart being torn to shreds, but in another way, a much stronger way, he'd been looking forward to asking her. He sighed, mindlessly listening to Andrew and Rita, who had joined them not long ago, as they talked on and on about the magic of the holiday season. Darien remembered the days when he had hated Christmas and everything that came with it. But the last few years, with Andrew's friendship and company, the season had grown on him. The previous months he had even found himself looking forward to it. A wry grin lifted his lips. 

"Ooh la la…" mumbled a man to his side. Soon, he heard another man whistle beneath his breath and Darien looked over at the group of guys hanging out mostly around the bar next to the snack table. He furrowed his brow, letting his gaze follow theirs, and froze. 

"Wow…" he mumbled to himself upon seeing the vision before him. Five veiled girls stood at the top of the stairs, all quite beautiful. A princess in pale yellow, a genie in burning red, a sprite in sky blue, a Greek divinity in pastel green, and… an angel in shimmering gold. His eyes attached to the goddess, standing at the top of the stairs, in the middle of the other girls, looking down over the room. Her dress was white satin, hanging upon her curves, flowing loosely down to the floor. Gold tinsel decorated the base hemline and the top of the shoulderless gown. On her arms were elbow-length gloves with more gold trimming and over her face was a sheer material, making it impossible to see her mouth or chin. Her hair was completely covered by a white veil that reached to the floor, trimmed at her forehead with more spun gold. Only cerulean eyes glimmered down, searching for someone. 

"Yeouch…" whispered a voice now directly behind Darien and he immediately recognized Andrew. 

"She looks like Serena." 

After a moment, Andrew laughed, placing an arm on Darien's shoulder to balance on him. "I guess in your mind she would." 

Then, she saw him and their eyes latched together. Her blue stare widened tremendously and Darien felt his jaw fall. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Her gaze looked exactly like his Meatball Head's. The same life, the same depths, the same shade, but never had his angel looked so… so… enchanting! 

Darien cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, his heart thumping painfully against his rib cage. "Andy, tell me I'm dreaming." 

"Well, let's see. A beautiful girl has just entered the room, made eye contact with you, and is now being dragged our way by four other equally lovely feminine creatures. I'd say this is a dream." 

In the back of his mind, Darien thought he could hear Rita smack Andrew on the arm, who laughed and kissed her, reassuring that he had only eyes for his glorious fiancé. But meanwhile, Darien had more important matters to think about. Andrew was right, the four women accompanying his goddess were now heading straight toward him, with the gold-laden girl in tow as she struggled against their combined strengths. 

Choking suddenly, Darien turned away, gulping down the last of his punch and wishing it were spiked. 

'What on Earth is going on? Who is that girl? No matter how much she looks like her, it's most definitely NOT my Meatball Head, so why do I feel this way? My goodness, I'm reacting the same way I do around Serena! This can't be happening to me. I will not betray my feelings. It's just the resemblance that's getting to me. That's all.' 

"Oh, look at these perfectly delicious looking pastries!" exclaimed a British accent beside him. He looked from the corner of his eye to see the pastel princess randomly throwing desserts onto a plate. "Oh, could you be a doll and hand me some of those truffles, darling?" she asked suddenly. It took Darien a moment to realize she was talking to him, and finally snapping from his reverie, he grabbed the nearest plate of chocolates he could find and held it out to the girl. He saw that the others were beside her now, all strangely hovering around a very shy-looking angel with her head bowed, the dainty white veil cascading over her bare shoulders. "Oh, girls, would you like any of these?" 

The maiden in the center shook her head then gasped as the red genie jabbed her in the side with her elbow. She yelped quietly, before straightening her posture and letting her gaze fall on Darien. Again, he was found motionless, staring into her glimmering eyes. They were startled, boiling with fear and nervousness as she looked up at him. Darien gulped, unsteadily setting the forgotten treats back on the table. 

"Have we met before?" he managed to stutter, taking a step closer to her. "Oh me, oh my, are those éclairs I see? Come on girls, let's go to THAT end of the table," cheered the Greek goddess, locking elbows with the sprite and genie before dragging them away. The main focus of Darien's attention tried to follow them, but he quickly reached out a hand to tie around her upper arm gently. She froze before turning to face him again. 

He smiled kindly, gradually drawing his hand back. "You didn't answer my question." 

She gulped, obviously hesitating, before tilting her head to the side and her eyes twinkled a bit with a forced smile. "I… I don't BELIEVE we have met, kind sir." Her voice reminded him of bells, light and fanciful, and he loved the sound, but couldn't keep a tiny frown from dragging down his grin. She sounded nothing like his arcade angel. 

"I see. Well then, you must remind me of someone I know is all." 

She nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor. Her gloved hands tied in front of her stomach, twiddling briefly. 

"You're beautiful." 

Her eyes widened and she looked up to see a slightly pink-faced Darien as he turned his head away to look up at the Christmas lights above the windows. "I mean… I'm sure you're gorgeous without the costume as well, but right now, you are a true vision." Finished, he cleared his throat. It took him a while to regain his breath before returning his sight to her. She was surprised, but almost instantly, her blue eyes brightened to the palest, most joyful blue, and he could almost see her smile. In his mind, her smile would be like Serena's. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Darien smiled at her, willing the blush to disappear as he drew his gaze away to look out at the crowds. His heart began to whisper commands, 'Ask her name', 'Kiss her hand', 'Sweep her off her feet', or 'At least ask her to dance!' 

"Um, would you…" 

His mind quickly put a stop to that. 'What if Serena comes in while you're dancing?' 'What if she sees you?' 'What if you completely lose your chance!' 

"Would I…?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh… would you please excuse me for a minute. There are some things I forgot to do." Inhaling sharply, Darien breezed past her, practically running from the crowded ballroom. 

... 

Another ten minutes and Serena was stepping cautiously through the crowd, sniffling to herself. She refused to let herself cry, holding back the tears with an incoming headache. 'So what if he didn't like me? So what if I'm still not good enough? Oh, I should have known this wouldn't work. Darien doesn't care about looks. He would fall in love with a girl because of her personality and her attitude. Darien would go for a girl who was sophisticated and mature, not a ditz, like me.' 

Sighing, Serena politely brushed off the four guys who asked her to dance before finally finding an empty seat by the wall and flopping down before burying her head in her hands. "But why does he have to be so perfect?" she groaned to herself, biting hard on her lower lip. 

"Serena! What are you doing over here?" 

"Yeah, why aren't you dancing?" 

"Where's Darien?" 

Slowly, Serena raised her eyes to see Mina, Raye, and Amy gather around her, joined by Lita moments after. 

"Hey, girl, what happened?" 

Sighing, Serena rubbed at her eyes, slumping down completely. "Oh, you guys… You all tried so hard and you all did so much for me, and I thank you. But… but… he wasn't interested." 

"What? Are you crazy, girl? First of all, you are the most gorgeous girl in this room, and he noticed!" 

"You saw the way he was looking at you when we first walked in!" 

"And when we were talking around the table earlier." 

"Of course he was interested! Come on, tell us what happened." 

She turned her head to the side to down at the smooth marble floor. "After you deserted me, we talked for a little while, and then… he just… just left." 

"Oh, Serena," Raye whispered, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands into hers. "We're so sorry. We honestly thought that he would… that you would…" 

"I know, I know. You guys were only trying to help me, and I love you so much for that. But let's face it. I'm not Darien's type. I don't deserve him. He's so above my level, I can't imagine how I ever even dreamed that someday he could feel the same way." 

"Don't say that. Maybe… maybe he's just shy around new girls." 

"Please, don't try to get my hopes up." 

Gulping, Raye nodded, leaning forward to pull her best friend into a close hug. "You're wrong, you know," she whispered. "If anything, he doesn't deserve you." 

"Raye's right. He doesn't know what he's missing." 

... 

Darien stared up at the moon, barely shining through the white clouds that covered the sky. It was like a single beam of light struggling to break through the strangling darkness. He could see his breath rise up in puffs of steam before him, and he was growing colder every moment. If there were precipitation, it would be snowing, he knew. 

'I wonder what Serena's doing. Sleeping, with visions of sugarplums dancing through her head?' He chuckled, picturing her body curled up beneath warm blankets, snoring soundly while little rainbow candies did the tango on her headboard. 'Why couldn't you have come here tonight?' 

"Hey, bud." 

Darien raised his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder to see Andrew taking the last steps off of the staircase. "What are you doing out here?" 

He shrugged, throwing his hands in his pockets. "Needed some fresh air. It's awfully warm in there." 

"I guess. But I thought you'd be dancing with the prom queen by now." Sighing, he turned to look up at the moon again. "She's too much like her. I was about to ask her to dance, but then I started thinking: What if Serena comes in" Or what if I actually start to believe she IS Serena?" 

"Darien, it's past nine o'clock. If Serena's not here yet, she's not coming. And what would be so wrong with letting yourself believe you were dancing with your Meatball Head? I mean… I hate to say this, and I'm not sure so don't jump down my throat, but… what if you never do get the chance to be with Serena? At least… at least this way it'll FEEL like you were with her. Maybe it'll be good enough?" 

Darien chuckled wryly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I don't think you understand, Andy. It's either Serena or it's not." 

"But what if it's this girl or nothing?" 

... 

"Here, Sere, I brought you some punch," said Lita as cheerfully as possible. Serena took it with gratitude, sipping at the surface as her friends chattered around her. She felt awful. Men had been requesting dances with them all night, but each one rejected them. And no matter what she tried to say to them, they wouldn't go have fun; not without her, at least. 

"Excuse me, ladies," instantly, they all turned at a deep voice. Serena let her eyes drift upward, wide as her hand flew up to the cloth over her face to make sure it was still in tact. Darien walked forward, grinning down on her with that knee-weakening smile, before kneeling before the chair that she sat in. She gulped and he took one gloved hand into his, kissing the back gently. She could barely feel the heat through the white satin. 

"I do apologize for my absence, fair lady. Might I have this next dance?" 

Her lips trembled, her eye blinking repetitively, before she finally managed the smallest nod. Through his cloth mask, Darien's eyes twinkled lovingly and he stood, gently pulling her to her feet. Before her mind had even the slightest chance of comprehending what was going on, his arm was around her waist and they were off dancing with the other couples. 

A genie, a princess, a sprite, and a deity stared in awe, before finally turning to each other. 

"Well, if she gets to have fun, I am too!" said the princess first. Mina turned around, grabbed the first guy she saw and whisked him away on the dance floor. It wasn't long before the others joined her. 

... 

It took about three dances before Serene let herself believe it wasn't a dream. At first it seemed as if Darien was holding her at arm's length, but slowly his body began to lose its tension and he let his arm gradually move over her waist. Serena gulped, hesitating before slowly letting her own arm slide around his shoulder. Chewing her lip beneath the white veil, she looked into his eyes. He was staring down on her, analyzing something and the look almost scared her, though he quickly hid it with a comforting smile. Her heart was beating continuously against her chest, her nerves twitching slightly at her fingertips. Their gazes were locked for a few more moments before she ducked her head down, looking over his shoulder to see Raye dance by with a handsome, brown haired fellow. Gasping, she began to giggle loudly. Darien creased his brow and she blushed at her obvious immature antics, before pursing her lips together and pulling even closer to her partner. In seconds, his arm was almost entirely circling her waist and her head fell against his shoulder. 

'So tonight could be a success after all,' she mused, closing her eyes. Her mind encouraged her to enjoy this moment for all it was worth, to relish in the feelings of his arms, his heartbeat, his breathing, but worry succumbed her. 

'When he finds out who I really am, he'll be devastated,' she thought tiredly, ignoring the denial within her. 'He'll know that I'm not a goddess, or a princess, or even beautiful.' With a shuddering breath, her eyes tightened and she tried to ignore the nagging comments. Darien looked down on her, freezing momentarily when he thought he saw a golden lock of hair peek just from beneath the veil before whisking back into place. He gulped, dancing again and hoping the young lady hadn't noticed his distraction. No matter how hard it appeared to believe, he forced himself to remember that she was not Serena, never could be. Still, she felt like he had always imagined his meatball Head would feel like in his arms. Soft and warm, petite, tiny, sensitive, fragile… This girl was almost perfect. Whe even seemed to carry the warmth and joy within her, the same zeal for life and giving. Darien closed his eyes, imagining her without the cover, picturing Serena in his arms. 

"I think I'm in love with you," he began to whisper, so quietly that Serena barely picked it up, "Sere…" And then he stopped. Dancing, turning, breathing, and looked down on her. Large blue eyes were gazing up at him with wonder, slight awe carried beneath the pools of raindrops. He began stuttering, gulped a few times, every moment his arms lessening their hold around her. Her brow furrowed, following his motions and beginning to let her grip drop from around his shoulder, letting go of his hand, with her heart screaming at her as she did so. 

"What's wrong?" she whispered meekly, holding onto the same soft, tiny voice she had been practicing all week. 

"Uh… I…" again, Darien found no words, his eyes dancing between hers, reveling in the expression she used, just like… "N…nothing…" he choked out, managing to hold onto his thoughts momentarily. "Look, I'm sorry, but… I… I need some fresh air. Thank you for the dance." 

And he was gone. 

Serena stood in the middle of the dance floor watching as he pushed himself out of the crowd, being jostled and pushed a few times as the others continued with their waltz. She wondered what had gone wrong, began speculating over every word said, every movement made, and could think of nothing amiss from her point of view. But then what? Why did he keep running from her? 

At one point, she turned to head toward the main exit, tears misting her eyelashes, before she clenched her fists determinedly, pivoted, and stomped in the direction he had left. 

...

Darien sighed longingly, letting his dreams wander. He could picture a girl in his arms, cuddling with him out here beneath the winter moon's rays. It didn't feel like Christmas Eve, it didn't really feel like anything. Just another dream, another fantasy. Strange how as he stood there his heart battled with images of a uniform-clad bunny and a goddess-costumed angel. Groaning, he ran his hand through thick black bangs, throwing his other palm into one pocket. She had looked so hurt just before he turned to leave: so rejected, so pained. Just like Serena, when he so often teased her. Just like Serena when she couldn't afford another milkshake or when she had failed yet another test. So sad, like she had somehow failed. Not herself, really, but everyone she cared about. Darien chuckled, silently reprimanding himself for being too intellectual. So she looked like Serena. So what? He had distinguished that the moment he set eyes on her. Since the moment she looked back at him. They could have been identical twins, had he not known for a fact she was the only daughter in the family. Just strangers, who happened to be exactly alike in every way, including in their ability to drive him absolutely insane. 

Hard breathing and quick steps shook him from his thoughts and Darien turned to see a blur of white come skidding around the corner and collapsing into his arms. Chuckling, he looked down on her as she desperately attempted to catch her breath. 

"What a klutz," he joked, setting her upright on her own feet. 'Goodness, that seems familiar,' he mused, not having to wonder why. Her eyes widened, before hushing down into a dramatic fire and attaching her gaze to his. Darien froze, looking at the exact same expression he had memorized completely over the months, straight down to slightly red ears. But then she stopped, gasped, and her eyes widened drastically before taking on their shy character again and looking away. Darien exhaled sharply, nibbling on his lip. 

'She is not Serena. She is NOT Serena,' he silently reminded himself. 

"What are you doing out here?" he finally asked, reaching forward to straighten the veil which had unsurprisingly been wrinkled during her jaunt. She sighed, placing her hands behind her back and grinning up at him innocently. 

"I thought you might be lonely out here," she said sweetly and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

"Well, thank you for being concerned, but I think I'll be fine. You should go inside where it's warm. Go make a couple guys jealous!" 

She laughed along with him for a moment, before letting her gaze fall. 

"If you don't mind my company, though, I think I like it out here." 

"But it's freezing!" 

She only shrugged, looking up at the sky in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "It's Christmas Eve; it's supposed to be cold. And I'm hoping it will snow, but I'm not sure that it will. There's ice everywhere." 

"Very true. Should be careful driving home tonight, you know." 

She nodded in response."You too." There was a long silence in which they stood in the gardens before Darien began to turn and continue along the paths. 

"Well, no use just standing here then, come on!" he called and she happily obliged, following him calmly, her head bowed to watch her step. Again, uncomfortable silence pursued in which neither knew what to say. Finally, Serena took a deep breath and prepared her heart for injury. 

"Why do you keep running from me?" 

With that, Darien stumbled, almost tripped completely, but caught himself before continuing to walk along the brick path. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"But you must! Or maybe I am just hallucinating. Still… it seems that all tonight, or at least twice, you've gotten scared and ran. Maybe… maybe I'm doing something? If so, I'm sorry, but…" There was a silence as her sentence faded with the cloud of her breath. Soon, Darien could be heard laughing quietly, thrusting both his hands into his pockets. 

"Look, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Trust me, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just… well, it's a long story." 

"I have nowhere to be," she prodded. 

Sighing, Darien nodded his head, looking up at the sky. "You see, it's like this. You remind me of someone. This girl that I know. In fact, you and her are so alike it's scary. And… well… I'm kind of… in love with her." 

Serena gasped, freezing. For a moment she had been sure he was comparing her to herself, but now she knew it couldn't be true. And with the realization that he was in love with another girl... She could feel her heart contract and her entire body cringe with a dull pain. She didn't stand a chance. Had she ever? 

Darien, noticing her stop, turned to her again. He gulped, seeing the obvious hurt in her eyes and reached out an unsteady hand to brush against her cheek. She shivered and he began to back away. Silently, he wondered if she had really liked him. Though his heart leaped, he quickly pushed it back down. Though she was a great girl, he knew no one could possibly match up to his bunny rabbit, the original, and he didn't really want anyone to try. The only reason the thought of this girl having feelings for him made him happy was because it allowed insight into what it would be like for Serena to feel the same way. 

"Look, please don't take this the wrong way, but… if you knew this girl, I'm sure you would understand. She's beautiful and sweet and charming, all of the things you are, really. And I know there are a million guys in there that would much rather you be dancing with them than out here talking to me. If… If I could ignore my feelings for her, then I would jump at the chance to make you happy and dance all night, but… I'm sorry, I could never get over her. Believe me, I've tried." 

Sighing, the girl nodded her head, before forcing a smile to look up at him. She tried her best to ignore the stinging of tears, feeling every dream shatter in the back of her mind. "I understand. She must really be something." 

He chuckled, looking up at the sky with its white stringing clouds and faintly glimmering stars. "You have no idea." 

With a small, ironic laugh, Serena tried desperately to hold onto her voice, to hold the tears back in their ducts. 

"The reason I won't even let myself enjoy being with you tonight is that I'm still trying to hold onto this hope that she'll show up, even though I know it would be virtually impossible now. It's so late already. Still, you know how dreams can be." 

"Oh yes, I know." 

Catching the dreamy wisps of her voice, Darien pulled his attention away from hopes and wishes to look down on the gorgeous young woman in front of him. "Sounds like you might have your eyes set on someone, too," he pried good-naturedly, trying to lighten the stiff atmosphere. Her chest heaved with yet another sigh and she let her gaze drop to the ground. 

"Yeah, well, there is this guy. He's incredible. I've never felt the same way for anyone else the way that I feel for him, but I'm afraid he might be taken." 

Darien shook his head, lifting her chin so that she looked up at him directly. "Let me tell you something. You are the most gorgeous girl in that ballroom. I mean, you saw how everything just stopped when you walked in. I'm telling you that you could have any guy you wanted; any guy that deserves you. If you want him, go for it." 

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, he is here, but I'm not sure he even noticed me. Not like I want him to, at least." 

"He's here! Well in that case, what are you doing talking to me? You're never going to get him by staying out here in the cold!" 

Her gaze lifted to his, staring deep into his deep blue eyes, so seriously before a deep sadness crept into her gaze. "No, I guess I won't." 

Turning, she began to walk back to the ballroom. 

Darien watched her for awhile, his head tilted to the side as the girl so like that in his dreams disappeared from view. He remained still for the longest time, before nodding his head and starting to follow her, ready to go back to his car and go home. But from the corner of his eye he caught a soft glittering and, looking down, saw a simple gold chain against the frost-covered bricks. Bending over, he scooped it into his grip, turning it over a few times in his palm, before continuing on his way. 

... 

She cried. She couldn't help it. For months she had dreamed, hoped, prayed that he would find a special place in his heart for her, and now she knew it was already filled. 

The tears collected in the folds of the soft, sheer material over her face and she knew the damp streaks must have looked awful, but she ignored it. Nothing mattered now. She had truly lost him. One dance, that was all she had gotten, and it wasn't nearly enough. 

Wiping at her eyes, knowing that Mina's excellent makeup job was being destroyed, she dodged by couples and singles, soared past men with hands outstretched to her without allowing them the chance to ask her to dance. She hated dancing. She hated ballrooms and masquerades and chocolate truffles… okay, that was pushing it, but she certainly didn't want to be here for another moment. 

But she was stopped from her mad dash to freedom by green eyes and two hands grasping her shoulders. 

"Hey, girl, what are you doing!" 

Serena sobbed, looking into Lita's concerned gaze. "Oh, Leets…" she whimpered, feeling her knees shake. "He doesn't want me. He never wanted me. He… he's in love… with someone else…" Her head dropped to her chest. Lita gasped slightly before pulling her closest friend into a tight hug. 

"Oh Sere… I'm so sorry. If we'd known we never would have dragged you here and…" 

"No, no… How would you have known? It was worth a shot. I mean, for a moment I thought it was possible that he… he might… but no, it was always worthless." 

"Serena, no, don't think that," whispered Lita soothingly. Slowly, she caught the eyes of the other girls and called them over with a nod of the head. 

"But it's true," she continued, oblivious to the support group gathering around her. "The only reason he even danced with me in the first place was because I reminded him of this girl." 

"Well, hey, how do you know he wasn't talking about you the whole time?" 

Serena pulled away quickly from the welcoming arms to look at her friend. Lita gulped. Her eyes, usually lively and joyful, were dead, emotionless—no eternal love behind them. Was that the true extent of her feelings for him? 

"Lita, don't. Please don't tell me that, it will only hurt more in the end. Just don't." 

"Oh, Serena…" whispered Amy from the side, seeing the depression in the girl's eyes. Serena looked around at her friends, all staring at her with sympathy. She sniffled, trying to force a smile, though she knew they could not view the painful twist of her lips. 

"Look, you guys can stay, but I'm going home. I'm sure Lita will fill you in." 

"We're not going to let you go home now. You should be with the people who love you," chided Raye, grasping onto the angel's gloved hands. 

Shaking her head, Serena pulled away. "Thank you, but right now I need to be alone. Please understand." Slowly, she began to walk away from them, heading toward the exit with fake pride. 

"Wait!" 

Her breath catching, Serena halted. Gulping, she quickly swiped her arm over her eyes just as a warm hand landed on her bare shoulder and she flinched, nervously turning. Her gaze traveled up a black and white tuxedo before colliding with stormy blue eyes. She gulped as his smile died on his lips. His brow furrowed and one hand came up to cup her chin while the other stroked over her cheek. 

"You've been crying?" His voice was so gentle, so tender. Serena felt herself being swept away, but still managed to pull herself from the hold he had on her and backed away. He looked surprised, naturally, but eventually let his arms relax at his sides. 

"What did you need?" she asked, willing her voice not to shake. Darien eyed her speculatively, but then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a shining golden chain. 

"I believe you dropped this." Her eyes widened, before going light and she grabbed it from his grasp. 

"Oh, thank you so much! My mom would KILL me if I lost this!" 

Darien laughed suddenly, before choking as a hand slapped him hard on the back. 

"Now what have we here?" sang Andrew happily, winking at his coughing friend. "Looky, looky, what I see…" Slyly, he pointed up, causing both Serena and Darien's attentions to drift to the ceiling. Serena gasped, instantly backing away before a strong arm grasped her wrist. In seconds, Andrew was behind her, pushing her steadily in Darien's direction. "Come on, one little kiss. Mistletoe is tradition, after all. He won't bite, not hard at least." 

Her eyes stared at the blushing ebony-haired Tuxedo Mask. She was terrified, and knew her eyes showed it. Finally, they were toe to toe and Andrew released his hold from behind. "Pucker up!" 

Darien looked at her apologetically and her frightened gaze opened even more. He wasn't actually going to… 

He reached up and placed his fingers at the corners of her veil. 

Oh God above, he was. 

"No!" she screeched, pulling away. Darien's eyes widened, before a small chuckle pressed from his lips. 

"I'm not that repulsive, am I?" he joked. 

"Uh… um… no, of course not, it's just that…" Her stare darted to the group of girls, standing only a few feet away. They only shrugged helplessly. Darien took a quick look at her friends, before turning his gaze to the obviously nervous girl. 

He laughed again, still trying to ease her nerves. "Hey, don't worry. It's only a little peck. Maybe we'll make that crush of yours jealous?" 

And she could do nothing as he again reached for her mask and steadily pulled it away from her face. Sniffling, she tried to hold back the tears, but failed as his face turned to immediate shock. 

He blinked unbelievingly a few times, looking at the girl with stunned eyes. His lips shook as he muttered a shocked, "Meatball Head?" 

She gulped, her body quivering too much to try and hold back tears anymore. "I… I'm sorry," she whimpered, feeling the cold streaks falling incessantly down her face. "I'm so sorry, Darien, I only wanted to… to… I'm so sorry." Sobbing loudly, she covered her face, turned, and fled from the building. 

Darien watched the white form fleeting from his view, completely out of sight in a matter of seconds as she ran toward the exit. His hands were out in the air, stunned into stillness with the escape of the girl in his grasp and all his mind could comprehend was that Serena was running from him again. 

With incredible slowness, his gaze turned to Andrew who just as shocked. "What happened?" he finally whispered. His friend gulped, shrugging his shoulders, and sudden anger overtook Darien. Whipping around, Darien turned to face four very melancholy looking girls as they stared at him with tears in their eyes. Their masks no longer mattered, he could see straight through them. Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye. 

"What's going on!" he yelled, stomping to them. They looked scared for a moment, backing away from his approach. "What on earth just happened? Why won't you answer me!" He reached to grab the closest one, lying a threatening hand over Raye's wrist, and her head sunk. 

"Darien, please, calm down," said Amy shakily, placing a firm palm over his arm. Darien let go of Raye and turned to all of them, analyzing the pleading gazes. 

"Look, go easy on her, okay? She just… just wanted to…" Raye dropped off, looking down at the floor. 

"What? She wanted to what?" 

"Impress you." 

"Huh?" He turned to Mina, unhidden begging in his stare. She gulped, taking in a deep breath. 

"I know this may be hard for you to understand, and maybe you don't want to hear it, but Serena likes you. She's crazy about you. And she just wanted you to see her as beautiful and sophisticated for once, instead of… a stupid high school student." 

"Darien, please try to be nice next time you see her. Lay off the teasing for once, okay? I'm sure she's hurting enough as it… Darien… Darien!" 

The girls watched after him as he ran toward the exit, stunned, before Raye clenched her fists and prepared to follow him. But as soon as she did so, Andrew stopped her. 

"Andrew, what are you doing? Let us through! We need to stop him before he says something stupid! You saw how hurt she was! If he goes and makes fun of her now she'll never get over it!" 

Andrew shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt her. You see, Darien is in love with Serena." 

...

Darien found himself on an empty, dark street, lit only by glowing Christmas lights along the houses' eves. His eyes darted along the sidewalk, his ears perking to no avail. Gulping, he watched hopelessly as his breath formed to a cloud before his lips. Closing his eyes, he let his shoulders slump. He tried to advise himself that he would see her another time. She would still come to the arcade. He would have another chance to tell her his feelings. But his head ached and inside, he didn't quite believe that. 

She would avoid him. 

Groaning, he slowly turned to go back to the ballroom. Then, the same gold streak hit his eyesight and a small laugh erupted from his lips. "Serena, why do you keep dropping this?" he mumbled, picking up the necklace before running in the direction he had found it. 

Not long after did he find footsteps in the frost. He jogged over them, ignoring the dry cutting of his throat. 

Then, a piercing scream sliced through the chilled air, before dying into silence. Darien froze, his legs stopping beneath him. He blinked once, his thoughts desperately trying to focus, before powerful energy seared through him and he dashed in the direction faster then he had ever remembered running. His strides carried him into a forest-type area, black from the dull night, gloomy and solemn. The footsteps became harder to see, but he pushed himself on, his thoughts imagining a million different horrors she could be facing. 

Then the trees opened into a wide clearing. At first it appeared to be a field or meadow, but shattered ice and a black hole standing out against the white simplicity told him he stood before, maybe even on top of, a small lake. Imprints of the small steps led to the hole and disappeared. 

He didn't think, his movements like fluid. Urgent. Terrified. His mask and cape dropped to the ground and, calling her name once, he plunged into the water. 

Stinging ice-stakes pushed into his skin, but he ignored them completely. It seemed he had only been beneath the waves for a blinding few seconds before burning in his lungs contrasted his numbing skin. His arms pushed through the thick depths, struggling to go deeper, outstretched fingers searching frantically. 

He thought he had felt something, stiff material in his grasp. Pulling himself down, his arms automatically wrapped around the object; a motionless human body. 

Struggling, and yet feeling new strength coursing through his veins, Darien swam to the barely noticeable blue light among the darkness. Breaking above the surface, he first let his chest fill with air before tossing the bundle onto the ice and pulling himself up after her. Instant cold overtook him, but he managed to hold onto any ounce of logic, dragging the girl onto purely solid ground before checking for breath. None. He searched for a heartbeat, holding his breath painfully as his fingertips pressed against her throat. 

Faintly, a pulse pounded against her neck. He let his breath out, unconsciously reliving his first aid class. Tilt the head back, plug the nose, create a tight seal over the mouth, blow… two hands on the sternum, firm pressure, repeat. 

He felt her jerk violently and pulled away, his eyes searching her pale face. She grimaced, jerked again, before her head fell to the side and coughing strangled her voice. She spat up the water filling her lungs as Darien watched, his eyes wide with hope, his breath halted. 

After her choking had died down to gasping breaths, Serena's body went limp, falling to the ground below. Darien stared, blinking a few times as her chest heaved below him. Finally, he whimpered, before reaching beneath her body and lifting her frail form to his chest. She squealed briefly, her face buried in the soaking folds of his shirt. Darien pressed her body to his, holding her there with his hands digging into the back of her dress. She continued to breathe roughly, but did not make any move to pull away until Darien had gently pried himself away to stare into her eyes of palest blue. He gazed at her for the longest time and she attempted to hold his gaze, shaking, trembling in his embrace. 

"Darien, I'm cold," she whispered through blue lips and Darien let his intense gaze soften, the tiniest relieved smile creasing his features.

"Of course. Here, let me get this." He put her down softly and gathered up his cape before wrapping her up in the satin material. "This might not be the best thing to put you in, but it's all I can offer right now," he spoke softly, tucking the folds beneath her body. Cerulean eyes dropped to her lap, grasping onto the red and black cape, pulling it over her shoulders completely before returning Darien's stare again. He was looking at her so seriously, his eyes shining with joy. She felt tired, hungry, and sore, but his arms were warm and comforting. 

"What happened?" she whispered incoherently, her eyelids closing in exhaustion. Careful fingers brushed against her cheeks, brushing the damp hair away from her skin. 

"Don't you remember, Serena? About the ball and the dance? The mistletoe?" Her lips parted and, painfully, her eyes opened to look at him with horror as the memories came flooding back.

"Oh… Darien… I… Why did you… why are you here? Darien, you must feel so embarrassed that a ditz like me just… I'm so sorry, but if you could understand how I feel, you… If you never want to see me again, I won't blame you…" 

"Shh…" whispered Darien, touching a finger to her lips. She sniffled, her eyes closing again. Within moments he had completely tied her in a close hug again, burying his face in her wet hair. "Hush, Serena. You don't know what you're talking about. Right now, all you need to concentrate on is breathing and getting warm, alright?" He sighed, tying his finger in her hair at the back of her neck. "Thank God you're okay." 

Willingly, Serena relaxed in his hold, closing her eyes. She could later feel him pick her up in his arms, but her memory served nothing more of that night but peaceful dreams. 

... 

"Oh my God, what happened to her?" Mina yelled when she saw Darien emerge from the woods with a limp Serena in his arms. The four girls, Andrew, and Rita all gasped and ran toward him, asking a million questions, but Darien's glare silenced them all. 

"She'll be fine. But I'm taking her to my place. Could one of you girls tell her parents she won't be home tonight?" 

After a moment of contemplation, the girls nodded in unison. 

"I'll tell them she's staying at my place," offered Amy. 

Darien smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Turning, he headed for his car. 

"Darien!" 

Turning back, he noticed the understanding in each of the girl's eyes. They'd all removed their masks and stood smiling—worriedly, but with mute approval. 

"Be good to her," Raye said. 

He sighed and nodded. "I intend to be." 

...

She could feel the most splendid warmth, like fire on a winter day or a feather comforter when the air around was chilled or hot cocoa after playing in the snow. It was more delightful than any bath or shower she had ever had, and though she dreaded opening her eyes for fear it would be a dream and disappear, the temptation overcame her and she let heavy eyelids lift to reveal her warm blue eyes to the world. The heat did not disappear. Slowly, the exhaustion in her mind began to dissipate and she managed to narrow the warmth down to one, no, two obvious sources. The arms of the man she lay upon. 

She gasped, her eyes widening with fear and nervousness and surprise, and yet found that she could not will herself to move. And so instead she remained perfectly still, only blinking on occasion. Eventually, she heard a low mocking chuckle just above her head. 

"Merry Christmas, Meatball Head. I was wondering when you would wake up." 

Her lips parted and soon she found that she could move again and so she sat up, looking down upon blue eyes and black hair. She blinked a few times, watching him yawn and stretch leisurely beneath her, before rubbing his eyes and grinning again. "How do you feel?" 

She could only stare at him, blinking in surprise. He was shirtless, and she could see nothing below his waist due to the heavy blankets. Without really waiting for an answer, Darien reached up and placed a hand at her forehead. She jerked back slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. "You feel warm, but you're not burning up. About normal I'd say, good." 

He was being so casual. Serena licked at her lips nervously. Then her eyes drifted down over her own body. Screeching, she reached for the blankets and wrapped them tightly over her shoulders, as she found herself dressed only in her underwear. Darien gasped, pulling away from her at the quick movements, before slowly his eyes softened and he laughed. Serena, the continuous warmth gone, began shivering despite the covers. 

"D… Darien… what have we… oh no, I can't even remember! I don't remember anything and… Oh God… this can't be happening…" 

Immediately his laughter stopped and he stared at her gaze, filling with tears, before his eyes widened drastically and he sat up, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no… Serena, calm down! We didn't DO anything. Trust me, it's okay." 

"But… I'm… and you're…" 

"I know how this must look, but believe me, I would never take advantage of you like that. Last night you were freezing and the best way to warm a person up is through body heat, so… I… did what I had to do. I'm sorry, please forgive me." His voice dropped and his intense stare pleaded at her. Serena felt her heart flutter. 

Gulping, she blushed and nodded her head, her nervousness dying as she began to comprehend what he had told her. "Oh… I see… No, then, I should be thanking you. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I can't believe I would even think that of you, and that you would want me like that… It's just, I'm sorry. You saved my life, twice now. Thank you." 

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly and smiled at her charmingly. His fingers touched her cheek before wrapping around her back and he leaned forward to tie her completely within his embrace. She seemed tense at first but soon calmed down to rest against his bare skin, drowning in the feathery caresses as he rubbed his hands over her back. 

"Last night… I don't believe I've ever been so scared in my life," Darien whispered into her ear. She kept her eyes closed, listening carefully and afraid to pull away, lest she never had the chance to be this close to him again. "Just the thought of you… of losing you forever… I know you're not mine and I probably shouldn't be thinking like that, but to me… it's like you're my own personal angel. You're always there when I'm sad, you can always make me smile. The thought of losing you forever, I… I can't even imagine that." 

She sat in silence as he gently began to rock her. Gradually, her eyes opened to stare into the dull surroundings of his bedroom. "You think of me as an angel?" she finally managed to choke out. 

Darien nodded his head and kissed her hair. "Hard to believe, huh? That all this time… Serena, do you know that it's always been me running into you? I would jump out in your way every time I saw you coming down the sidewalk. I can't even remember the last time it was your fault, I just couldn't imagine passing up the chance to see you, maybe even touch you. I just… always blamed it on you, my little klutz." 

A tiny squeak escaped her lips and she froze, causing the young man to cease his rocking. Slowly, she peeled away from him, turning to stare into his eyes with shocked fear. "You… Darien, what are you trying to…" 

"Shh…" he whispered, placing two fingers at the corner of her lips. "Serena, answer me honestly. Why did you go to the party last night?" 

Her eyes searched his, finding no hints of what he wanted to hear. Her heart screamed at her to tell him the truth, that he had practically admitted that he liked her also, just moments ago, and yet… the dread of rejection nauseated her stomach, pounded within her mind. 

"I… went to… see a man I like. Like I told you… in the gardens." 

His stare darted between her gaze and steadily, a quirky smile tilted his lips. "Sere, we both know you went for me last night." 

She gasped, her heart thudding against her ribcage. "I… I…" She gulped, finding it impossible to dampen her throat. Then, her eyes surrendered and her head sunk. "You're right," her voice was near inaudible. "I went… to see if I could make… you… lo… like me." 

"Like you? But I already do." 

She looked up at him again, her jaw only slightly hanging. "You… But, even if you did, I don't really think it's the like I was quite aiming for." 

Darien chuckled slightly and reached to cup her cheek in one palm. "Is this the kind of like you were aiming for then?" Without a moment's hesitation or ounce of warning, Darien leaned forward and firmly captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened. She made no action to pull away, and yet was too stunned to make any move at all. And so his kisses pulled tenderly at her lips, tasted her longingly before he tediously pulled away. Her eyes were still open and he looked down in them wondrously, the blue tints in his eyes turned to a near blackness. She blinked a few times, her body frozen completely. After a long while she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and so she promptly closed it again. Darien, watching her stunned gaze, began to smile. 

"You owed me a kiss anyway, from the mistletoe," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She blinked some more and finally a redness spread over her cheeks. 

"Darien… but… but… what about… the girl you're in love with?" 

His brow furrowed. "Huh? The girl I'm in… Oh…" He chuckled briefly, listing his head to the side. "Serena, haven't you figured out why you reminded me so much of the girl I'm in love with yet?" 

Honestly, she shook her head. He laughed again, his head ducking down momentarily before he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. "Because I was talking about you." 

"But… but… Darien, how is that… possible? You said that she's… she's beautiful and special and… and…" 

"I know perfectly well what I said, Ms. Tsukino. And I stick to every word of it." 

Her breath caught completely as she continued to stare into cerulean blurs before her. "You really said all that about me?" 

"Yes, I did." 

"But you said that you lo…love…" 

He inhaled a deep breath, stroking one hand through her hair that cascaded over her back. "Serena, I do love you. I am in love with you, so much that it kills me inside to even think of living the rest of my life without you. I was prepared to tell you last night, but… you never showed up. Instead I ended up dancing with a gorgeous angel, but… she wasn't my Meatball Head, was she?" 

Shaking, Serena couldn't keep a sob locked within her throat, nor tears in their ducts. "Darien I… I love you, too." 

Instantly, a smile, true and heart-melting crossed his features. "I know. But it sounds incredible hearing you say it." 

She grinned as well, falling into his welcoming arms. They remained wrapped together comfortably, Darien teasing her hair and skin with butterfly kisses. 

"You should probably be going home soon. It is Christmas and your family might be worried." 

To his surprise, Serena groaned. "No, don't make me go. I want to spend today with you." 

He laughed, swooping down to tease her lips. She flushed in response, but did not pull away. Then, suddenly, her eyes lit up and a wide smile attacked her lips just as he had finished. "Why don't you come spend Christmas with my family? I'm sure they'd love to meet the man who saved my life!" 

"Uh…" Darien stuttered shyly, lowering his gaze. "Do you really think that would be such a great idea? Won't it be awkward?" 

She held the courtesy to blush, but shook her head. "Don't worry about it. They'll adore you. I promise! And… don't you want to spend Christmas with me?" And the second she started pouting, Darien knew he had lost. 

"That and every other day of my life," he proclaimed, wrapping his body around her again. She giggled, letting her arms drift around his neck. 

"I'll take that as a yes?" 

He smiled, kissing the tip of her ear. "That would be a yes." 

She sighed happily, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "Good. Then one more kiss and I'll go get dressed." 

Darien obeyed her wish, locking their lips together in a burst of passion. He teased her longingly, pressing firmly one minute and lightly touching the next. When he did pull away, both feeling kind of dizzy, Serena managed to slide from the bed, picked up her clothes that hung on the bed post, and scampered quickly to the bathroom. Just before disappearing, she pushed her head out to smile at the dashing man still sitting against a blockade of pillows. 

"Merry Christmas, Muffin." She winked and the door slammed behind her. 

He laughed, rolling his eyes and tossing his hands behind his head. "Merry Christmas, Angel." 

_... _

Original ANs:

Hi hi! This is another annual Christmas fic by me. Not nearly as long as "Dreaming" but I do hope you'll enjoy it as much.

I have to thank dear Stormlight who gave me inspiration and much help with this one. God bless ya!

This is a song fic, and the carol I used is VERY religious. If you're offended by these things, don't read it. And do NOT complain to me if you were offended, okay? Thankies! Merry Christmas everyone!

Merry christmas and a happy New Year! Enjoy your breaks, minna, and take some time to email me!

God bless! 


End file.
